


Thanksgiving Shopping

by redledgers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint make a trip to the grocery store the day before Thanksgiving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiluned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/gifts).



Natasha grumbled as she deftly wove her way through the crowded grocery store. “Why the fuck does anyone wait until the last minute when they know this holiday exists.” She snatched a bag of rice off of the shelf and spun around to see Clint trailing behind. 

“To be fair, we’re also here at a bad time.” Clint offered the shopping basket.

“Yes but— _fuck_ —we’re just trying to get regular food.” She stepped around a carriage. “These people,” she waved around at the crowds, “could plan better. Thanksgiving is tomorrow. Why do you have to shop for fucking canned goods the day before.” Natasha tossed some soup cans into the basket.

Clint ambled behind her and grabbed a six pack before heading to the register. A well sent glare from Natasha had a man letting her cut in front of him because he had a cart full of groceries. Clint efficiently grabbed all the bags as they were packed and soon they were fighting their way out of the parking lot.

Well, not fighting. More like putting their training to good use. Natasha handled her car better than anyone, and she drove around the trail of cars and cut off a whole line of traffic. “I hate Americans and their holidays,” she growled when she hit the main road and sped toward their building.

“You like me and my holidays,” Clint grinned. 

“I like your cooking and I like you.” She pulled into the garage. “I hate crowds when I’m trying to get something done. Like buying noodles for stir fry.”

Clint shrugged. “Don’t go shopping on Friday. Or the two days before Christmas. I’ll even put it on the calendar so you remember.”

“We don’t have a calendar.” She softened and kissed his cheek in the elevator. “But I’ll let you make extra stuffing for the house so you don’t have to bring it all to Steve’s.”


End file.
